Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the mainstream in the current display industry, and one of the issues that related industries wish to solve is that of poor viewing angles. Currently, in order to solve the issue of poor viewing angles, related industries have proposed various display technologies such as vertical alignment (VA), in-plane switching (IPS), and fringe-field switching (FFS).
FFS and IPS are two most popular wide viewing angle technologies, but compared to IPS, FFS has the characteristics of higher transmittance and larger viewing angle. In addition, FFS improves defects of IPS such as slow twist rate, low aperture ratio, need for more backlights as well. Therefore, FFS is becoming a rising star in wide viewing angle technology.